


Piece of My Heart

by 263Adder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Janis Joplin - Freeform, One Shot, Piece of My Heart, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/263Adder/pseuds/263Adder
Summary: Teena Mulder on her wedding day.





	Piece of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Janis Joplin - somewhat inspired by the Natalie Portman Dior advert.  
> I'm so intrigued by Teena Mulder/CSM that I just couldn't resist writing a short piece on them!

For anyone who knew Teena Kuipers, soon to be Mrs William Mulder, the sight of her smoking outside the side door of a chapel would probably be a surprise. Not to some of her closest friends of course, but they hadn't survived her mother's pruning of the guest list.

She wasn't in her dress yet, she didn't want the smell of smoke to get into the fabric. Instead she leaned against the white washed cladding in her navy day dress, enjoying the light breeze that was able to infiltrate the leafy canopy.

Bill didn't know she smoked, but it didn't matter as this would be the last one. No man wants his little wife getting yellow teeth and a smoker's hack. Â Teena didn't think it would be that hard to give up, she'd only taken it up to be sociable with her college peers. It was only the habit she needed to break, and Teena prided herself on her self-restraint.

The open door she was standing beside gave way to one of her bridesmaids, Bill's Aunt's daughter. It was funny, in a way, that she could remember what relation she was but not the girl's name.

"Oh, there you are Elizabeth." All of Bill's family insisted on calling her Elizabeth. She much preferred Teena. "You're not smoking are you?"

Her upbringing prevented her from actively rolling her eyes but her subconscious certainly heaved a sigh. Her words came out lovely and polite. "It's my last one."

"Well you really should be getting ready." The girl continued, fussing over the pleats in her pale pink dress. The elder Mrs Mulder and Teena's mother had picked the bridesmaid dresses. And the girls to fill them.

"I'll be in in just a moment." Teena replied, still struggling to remember her bridesmaid's name. There were just so many of them. Bill had laughed when she questioned why they needed so many - he hardly knew any of his groomsmen either.

"It's family, Elizabeth. Nothing they do makes the slightest lick of sense." He'd chuckled before returning to his paper.

Teena had lasted a good twenty minutes in the dressing room before she'd made her hasty escape for some 'air'. Between her mother picking at her hair, random girls offering unsolicited advice about her makeup, and Mrs Mulder constantly rearranging her bouquet, it had soon gotten overcrowded.

"Alright. But you'll need to get your dress on soon." The girl admonished before hurrying back inside, still playing with her outfit. If Teena was the kind of woman to make bets, she'd say that girl was trying to make an impression on a certain someone.

Pressing the cigarette to her lips she took one last deep inhale, savouring the taste and the resulting swirl of smoke that clouded her face before dropping it, crushing it beneath her pretty white shoe.

"Bill never mentioned you smoked." A man said from beside her, taking her aback. She hadn't heard his approach.

He flicked his lighter and lit up, before offering her a fresh cigarette from his pack.

"I don't."

The man arched a brow, looking down at the foot that covered her crushed cigarette.

"That was my last one."

" _Ah_." He said knowingly. "I've said that before."

"Well I never smoked that many to begin with, _Mr_..."

"Charles Spender." He replied, tucking the packet and his lighter away before offering her his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Mulder."

"Teena." She said, taking his hand. His nails were starting to get discoloured - just like Bill's.

Spender nodded. "Bill always calls you Elizabeth."

"He insists on that."

He nodded again. "Not to pry, but shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I have some time left."

"Savouring your last moments as a free woman?" Spender smiled handsomely.

"Enjoying some time away from the family, actually." Teena said evenly. "Are you a friend of Bill's from work?"

"Yes, Bill and I go back a long way."

Teena kept the curiosity from her face. She knew Bill was in the State Department but had no idea what he actually did. She'd once brought it up when they were having dinner with his parents, questioning what role he actually played. The resulting silence and disapproving stares encouraged her to never ask again.

"I don't recall seeing your name on the guest list."

"We weren't sure if I would be back from a business trip in time. But I managed to get away early."

Looking down she inspected her watch. She really did need to go and get ready. Put on that pristine white dress hung up, waiting for her.

"Are you sure you don't want one more cigarette. For the road?" Charles asked, producing the pack again.

She sighed softly. "Well, I guess I don't see any harm."

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments are like a sassy Scully, they never fail to make me smile ;)


End file.
